


Super Kama Sutra (Never Have I Ever Luthor Edition)

by SarahZorEL



Series: Domestic Life Of A Resident Superhero [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drinking Games, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Girls' Night, Ice Cream, LCorp, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, National City (DCU), Never Have I Ever, Night Gone Wrong, Sleepovers, SuperCorp, Thirsty Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: Dear Ben & Jerry...Thank you, thank you, thank you...Yours Sincerely, Lena Luthor CEO of LCorp industries.[Or that time Lena and Supergirl get caught up in a night of Ice Cream, Pillow fights and drunken games of Never Have I Ever.]





	Super Kama Sutra (Never Have I Ever Luthor Edition)

“So… I've got mint chocolate chip, strawberry swirl, caramel cookie crisp or my personal favourite Karamel Sutra.”

Lena’s mind went blank, she was ashamed to admit it but Supergirl had caught her off guard with that one-  _all of the potential positions…_

_On the floor._

“Now there are benefits to them all… strawberry swirl actually has real strawberries so, with you being a health freak n’ all that might be good or-”

_On the ceiling._

“-I know how much you secretly like cookies, but pretend not too, we could always share two sp-“

_In the sky._

_Upside down._

“-ena are you listening to me?”

"Hmm?" Lena’s eyes widened, before she shook herself from her downright sinful thoughts of said girl in blue. “Um- ice cream right yes.. you were saying?”

Frowning “Are you sure your okay? Your hearts beating really fast and you seem.. _distracted_.”

Mentally cursing Lena pulled herself together “I'm quite okay Supergirl… _just hungry_  especially with all that mention of confectionery” _and because I want to suck your face clean off_ “Would you mind if you shared the Kama sutra with me?”

Lena looked up innocently to see Supergirl- bright pink, mouth open and her moods flickering like the pages of a book. It was such a severe contrast and such a total loss of control, when she was usually so impassive or at the very least _carefully monitored._

_Lena felt like she'd caught whiplash._

Correcting ”Karamel, Karamel Sutra Lena.”

Confused “That's what I said?”

“No yo -Right doesn't matter uh, so I'll just grab spoons?”

Lena nodded only to have her hair throughly stuck between her teeth with how fast she whizzed out of the room a stray voice drifting off in the distance “-back in a jiffy”

The CEO sighed, slumping her shoulders as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

_**_

_Ten minutes prior..._

Supergirl had stopped by to inquire on her safety after National City had gotten caught up in a horrendous thunderstorm.

“It's not safe Lena, I-I can't let you take your usual route and flying is no safer, your best bet is to stay here out of the way of the earthly elements.”

Lena was frankly annoyed at the disruption to her work schedule, only to resign to a lonely night in a dim office building when she spotted the state of Supergirls appearance _screw going out in that._ Drenched and caked in muck, dirt _everywhere-_ Lena had turned to her window, the wind howling as it battered against the high rise. Outwardly it was dark and brooding- the warning alerts playing silently on every computer screen, with the streets throughly deserted.

Sighing, sad at the prospect of a night on the couch she looked towards said furnishing, Supergirl with great intuitive accuracy guessed why she felt so glum, thus made a surprising proposition “Do ya wanna, um maybe just hang out?”

Spotting Lena's shocked expression, Supergirl was quick to defend herself “Its-it's okay if you don't. It's just I thought you could use some company and if I'm being honest I don't like being out in thunder myself.” _it reminds me of my home, when it exploded._

Surprised Lena debated “I couldn't ask you to do that… on a night like this surely you've got your hands full with a city to protect?”

Quizzically “Errm actually I think we've got everything locked down tight, we've evacuated all the main spaces, the emergency room and the agency I work for are on high alert now all we need to do is strap in and wait… ride it out."

Tapping her ear "Plus, I'd hear them if  _anyone_  did need my help." 

Nodding, thus the brunette clapped her hands together in uncertainty and continued “Well I suppose thats okay then… looks like we've got a whole night together to get to know each other better.”

Kara bounced on her toes “Ooo ooo I love a girls night, I've got just the thing… but we need supplies!” Before Lena had the opportunity to interject and mention _that it really wasn't necessary_ Supergirl had already zoomed to the store and back, arriving with mountains of products… looking a little guilty "I-I left the money on the counter- so.. I've got mint cho-"

_**_

_Present day._  

 _And that's how_ after being so abruptly left to her own devices _twice_ Lena was sat on the couch, sifting through bags of downright ridiculous objects trying to suppress her amusement at the two onesies Supergirl had shoved in there... _what on earth._

Hearing a swoosh, Lena looked up in surprise to see the onesie had been pried from her fingers and that it now held a much cleaner Supergirl inside, who stood holding up two spoons.

The CEO Acknowledged "I think this is the first time I've seen you without the costume."

Pulling and tugging at Lena, they drifted onto the floor as they sat facing each other, Supergirl popped open the lid on the _*Karamel Sutra_ ice cream and handed the brunette her utensil.

Legs crossed and Lips curled, as she gestured to the fluffy emblem on her chest before she pointed the spoon at Lena, Supergirl answered "Still technically representing... though it's a _suit_ not a Halloween costume or something."

Lena just started rolling her eyes at the clear justification, legs pulled up to one side, a brunette teased "Touchy subject I take it?" 

Huffing Kara shoved a mouthful of deliciousness into her pouty face, not noticing Lena's evident thirst... _The way she licks the spoon, lord if I dip mine in too we're practically exchanging saliva, that's only a couple of centimetres away from having her in my mouth._

Crinkling, as the blonde wondered why the young CEO was yet to try her Ben & Jerry's, Kara looked up and softened at the star struck expression covering her friends face... smiling she held it closer and watched as Lena delicately scooped up a piece, moaning as it hit the back of her tongue. 

Kara almost groaned herself, reeling her reaction back in- They sat in companionable silence, Lena was first to break the tension...

"So..."

Kara gave an amused glare at her friends awkwardness around her super persona, playfully "So?"

Lena didn't let it drop "Halloween Costume?" 

Groaning "uhhhh your going to make me tell it aren't you?

Lena nodded smirking into her spoon watching as Supergirl sat up straighter.

"My si- _friend_ " _Lena ignored that slip up_ "-my friend um she thought It'd be funny to steal my suit for Halloween, also got the rest of my _Superfriends_ in on it..  _because that's what we call ourselves_ , she even managed to fit Winn inside my backup...  _because as it_   _turns out he looks good in tights, anyways_ yea-so while they were out partying I was _busy_ with other stuff and got a call about an incident at a local high school.. _unable to find_ my suit I had to resort to wearing Jeans and a bloody Supergirl tshirt _mortifying by the way... the looks I got._ Problem was when I got there a _dragon Lena.. A DRAGON was roaming the hallways_ breathing fire-  _do you know how hard it is to shield your genitals from flames like that??_ My skin might be fireproof but clothing? _Not so much._ I ended up looking like the Kryptonian equivalent of the Incredible Hulk with the fabric disintegrating by the second as I waddled around nude- the whole football team stood there gaping, like they'd walked in on a real life wet dream. I've never been so embarrassed in all of my life and now every year just to tease me the superfriends take it in turns to dress up as a sexy Supergirl or as the incredible _bleach blonde_ hulk."

Lena was howling.

Irritatingly amused the superhero continued thinking  _meanies_... "-but THAT _, that is why I wear the suit._ I get blasted by so many extreme chemicals and things _far_ too often not to try and protect at least a little modesty."

It was then that Kara looked up to the frantic tap of haptic feedback on Lena's phone- upon realising Kara yelped hopping forward to snatch it from her.

"No No don't you dare!!" 

Cackling Lena hovered her arm up in the air, playfully out of reach as Supergirl who leant over with her own arm outstretched as it grasped maddeningly for the piece of technology. 

Falling backwards Lena was straddled by two quaking legs and two strong arms holding her down-  _She was only trying to stop her best friend from googling things she shouldn't._

Warm breath tickled the skin of her lower neck as Kara looked down into two lustful eyes gleaming back at her. Tensions were rising, her legs became weak- sticky even and surrounded in complete silence, _everything_ stopped.

Two- no three beats passed by and now all they could do was stare. Kara too enraptured with enjoying the feel of a Luthor underneath her was also caught unawares when two bruising lips arched upwards and planted themselves on top of her own, her own hand slowly drifting upward until-

"-pergirl? ... "Supergirl?" 

She blinked shaking herself from an errand and sexually charged dream, as Lena watched Supergirl come back from staring into the ice cream.

As she looked up shyly, pink faced and bushy tailed- her eyes rounded and full of fondness Kara dropped her spoon into a now empty pot and popped the lid back on to slide it over to the side "Sorry" 

The brunette laughed "Were'd you go?" 

Letting out an adorably awkward laugh "oh... um-pfft not far" 

Biting her lip head cocked ever so slightly  _the blonde Kryptonian_ ruminated on her thoughts- her lower belly tingled, her thighs enveloped in a decadent warmth.

Lena just raised an eyebrow, not saying anything until "So you were going to tell me about your costume story?" 

Clearing her throat, Kara's voice broke "R-right um-" shaking her head "-maybe another time." 

Curious but letting it go. Lena's glossy green eyes shifted to the liquor cabinet her grin widened. Kara's features crinkled until she looked towards the same direction to which the youngest Luthor had nodded, tensions easing, her body slumped she smiled rolling her eyes "Have one if you want, I'm not gonna stop you." 

Lena husked "You won't join me?" 

Debating "Um I can't get drunk on the normal stuff." 

Gathering herself upward, stumbling to the cabinet Lena grabbed two bottles and two Crystal glasses with one bottle either side she held them in the air in gesture "Who said anything about normal?" 

At that Kara's eyes darted to the labels- one _expensive_ bottle of human scotch and _wait was that_ "Kryptonian _Zot la"_   aka Rum 

Confused her fingers trembled "But how did you?!" 

Understanding Lena calmly replied "I have a contact... they deal in rare and expensive items and well this is both so. I hope I didn't overstep?!" 

Frantic shaking her head and still awed by the one of a kind bottle, Kara walked over to pry it from her "I- I've always wondered-" correcting herself "-I always wanted to try this but I was too young... mother would never let me." Sea blue hues darted up, catching Lena by surprise when they shined with adoration, breathing out "Thank you Lena... this means so much." 

She nodded leading them to the sofa, pouring out two different helpings before she held up her glass "So... let's toast, to friends and fresh starts-" Kara nodded brightly and repeated "To friends and fresh starts." the glass clinked and they sipped. Kara was transported to another planet, another time and basically different dimension.

Senses enriched by the zap of zapphahdh and wild drogukhz it was all too much. 

Lena sensed it "Is it ok? It's not is it... _god_ Supergirl I'm so sorry. I-I overstepped!" 

Moving to stand Kara moved to stop her, first putting her glass down. Lena looking flustered and mildly confused so Kara reassured "No it's just- everything IS okay, it's brilliant. I- it just reminds me of my home world... it can get a little _melancholy_ y'know?" 

Lena smiled whilst she sipped at her own "Would you ever tell me.. about them, those you lost?" 

Kara's voice was thick and gravelly "I would-" looking down into the runny liquid, reminded of all of those ghosts, the ones clouding the fortress she'd built inside "-but maybe not tonight?" ... "I don't wanna ruin the atmosphere." 

Lena chuckled lightly "I don't know about that, it's already lovely and somber, don't you think?" 

Kara huffed and laughed whilst she also rolled her eyes "Well ok let's do something about that then shall we?" Her thoughts drifted to all of those game night parties "How about never have I ever, you always say you want to know more about me?" 

Surprised Lena jumped "But doesn't that?"

Completing the sentence the blonde hero replied "Put my identity at risk?" 

Lena nodded.

Her Lips curled "I'm not bothered about that.. _like at all_ , the only reason I haven't told you is because it's dangerous knowing. Maybe we could stick to semi- embarrassing non identifiable facts instead?" 

Lena grinned wickedly "Sure" 

**

_Twenty minutes in..._

 

L: Never Have I Ever-  been kicked out of class?

Kara let out a breathy laugh staring at her glass "No but I bet you have?" 

Lena tipped her head back, gracefully chugging the rest of her scotch in answer.

Kara couldn't quite _stop_ watching with beady blackened eyes as her throat bobbed.

More warmth flooded and evidently it _was not_ from the rum.

Lena countered "I bet you were a goody two shoes" 

She didn't confirm or deny. _But as always, Lena was right._

K: Um Never Have I Ever- Kissed a girl? 

Cerulean eyes drifted as she noted Lena's wide eyed shock "Oh uh uh that was probably _no definitely_  too much and _personal_  I-I forget I asked it's just..." 

In a haze "It's just?" 

Flustered reeling Kara laughed just a bit too loudly "Ah ha noooooothing nothing at all did I say that? I said that didn't I?" 

Lena hummed a brow in place as she savoured the lingering scotch on her moist ruby lips- teasing the glass with her finger "You can ask... I have actually" 

With that her head snapped upward and Kara almost astral projected from her faculties "You have?"

Lena questioned "Is that so surprising?" 

Ashamed "No no not at all... I suppose I always _wondered_ but then... there was _jack"_

Lena smiled in understanding drinking, leading on... 

"So what's your answer?"

Kara answered much too quickly, as she nodded way too enthusiastically "YES... um yes _I have"_

Lena smirked into the rim of cool crystal "Now you do intrigue me _Supergirl."_

The Kryptonian gulped, taking a swig.

L: _If this is getting dirty-_ Never Have I Ever Had Sexual Intercourse.

Kara choked and spluttered before hesitantly she cleared her throat and knocked the shot back... _is it getting blurry in here?_

Smoothly Lena did the same, face masking her outright amusement.

 

**

Another three shots later... the ale was getting the better of them. 

 

K: Never Have I Ever-  _Masturbated._

Kara a vivid red, couldn't stop breaking into fits of giggles.

Lena grabbed at the bottle deciding to hell with it, taking a swig to answer all that needed to be said, whilst she kept on thinking... yeah  _about you, you adorkable dope!_

When it came time for Kara to answer, she winced at her own question- her mind not playing ball when it enjoyed it's attempts to replay all of those _dodgy memories_  and burn them into her with a blowtorch.

Taking a throaty gulp of Kryptonian rum... _spice not helping to quell the fire_ she let out a heaving breath.

Smiling with bloodshot dreamy eyes, Lena noticed Supergirls thought process.

Drunkenly she Jumped upwards "Ooo oo o do tell!!! What does the Girl of Steel fantasise about?!" 

Applauding herself-  _nice going Kara, well done, you just dug yourself into three feet of Masturbating queries..._ to the actual subject of your little nightly routine-  _the one person that you romanticise about fucking your brains out._

 _Fudge!! [even when drunk she tries gallantly never_   _to curse... not going well so far, it'll never work.]_

Loosing inhibitions Kara decided to test the waters, high pitched and teasing "Well, there is this one woman-"

_Thats how she ended up with a pillow to her face... feathers going everywhere._

Which lead them both to rolling around on the floor, panting after a tug of war with the last throw pillow as they laughed, poking and teasing, with their tears trickling.

Kara bent in cupping Lena's face as the supers thumb soothed heated skin it was all going fine and _so so well_ until...

_Lena was violently ill._

 

Suddenly plastered in her potential new girlfriends icky barf... 

_At least it made a great story for when they happened to celebrate their ten year wedding anniversary to their future children._

 

_Great Start._

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! 
> 
> \----> Twitter: [ @SarahRAWWR15 ](https://twitter.com/SarahRAWWR15)
> 
> Tumblr : [ sarahzorel ](http://sarahzorel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
